Under the mistletoe
by Orinjambie
Summary: A blizzard has driven everyone into the warmth of their homes, everyone but Boris that is. He decides to go out and visit his favorite little mouse and give him a special Christmas gift. Rated M for a reason.


Hey guys this is a little add on. There is a group on deviantart that is dedicated to Boris and Pierce but the problem is it's not very active so we need your help! If you like or love shipping Boris and Pierce and have a deviantart account then please please check it out! .com/

Yeah I know that I'm advertising but this group died for a while and I don't want to see it die again. =(

Anyway I hope you enjoy the sexy Boris and cute Pierce have some sexy time by the fire =3

* * *

><p>Cold, winter wind howled outside of Pierce's home, rattling the windows, and threatening to bash down the door. It had been a long time since there had been a blizzard this bad in Wonderland. But Pierce didn't mind the weather all too much, it gave him an excuse to snuggle into his warm blankets with his pet mouse. The small creature had managed to slip into Pierce's home at some point in time before the snows came. When Pierce had discovered it he was at first a little surprised, but soon the mouse had become a welcome guest. And with Pierce also being a mouse, the little gray creature that had snuck into his home was more then hang around.<br>Penelope was the mouse's name, it suited her well, or at least Pierce thought so. And Penelope didn't have any objections to the name, even she seemed to like it.  
>"I wonder how everyone else is weather the storm." Pierce murmured to Penelope. She had made a small nest in the blankets on top of Pierce's shoulder, close to his neck.<br>"As long as they have a roof over their heads they should be as warm and cozy as we are." Penelope squeaked sleepily, suddenly she bolted up, her eyes watching the door intently, "Hang on, did you hear something?"  
>Pierce fell silent, pricking his ears, and straining to hear the slightest sound beneath the howling wind.<br>"There's someone outside!" Pierce slid off the couch, untangling himself from the blankets as he stood, and made his way quickly to the door. Penelope remained perched on his shoulder, her small claws dug into the cloth of his jacket to balance herself. As Pierce opened the door something big and cold barreled into him, knocking him down to the ground. Snow blew in through the open door before whatever had barged in, closed it.  
>"Good heavens! Who is this rude fellow and what in the world is doing out in a blizzard like this?" Penelope huffed in agitation as she scurried away from the drifting snow towards a trunk that sat next to the door.<br>"That's what I want to know," Pierce said worriedly. "What in the world were you thinking, Boris? You'll freeze to death if you run around in a blizzard as bad as this one."  
>The dormouse ran back to the couch and grabbed one of the abandoned blankets. Running back he draped it over the Cheshire's shoulders.<br>"Eh, what can I say, it's fun to run around in the snow." Boris smiled widely up at the mouse, water dripped off him steadily now as the warmth of the fire melted the snow. Deciding that more then just one blanket was needed, Pierce scurried up a ladder into the landing above his bedroom. Up there he found a rather fluffy towel and another blanket. Scampering back to where Boris sat, Pierce was taken by surprise when he realized that the cat had taken his shirt and boa off.  
>"Here," he said practically throwing the towel at Boris. After a moment Pierce knelt down in front of the cat and began to towel him dry.<br>"You know, I can do that myself." Boris protested half heartedly.  
>"I know." Pierce replied.<br>"Well, I'll just leave you too alone. Don't do anything too terribly rash, like go out into the blizzard!" Penelope called as she disappeared onto the landing above Pierce's room.  
>"She's like a naggy mother." Boris commented dryly. Grabbing Pierce's hands, Boris lowered them so he could look the dormouse in the eye. "How are you two doing out here?"<br>"We're doing fine, chu." Pierce's smile was replaced by a look of confusion, "Why were you out in this kind of weather though? You could have gotten lost out there and froze to death."  
>Boris shrugged, "There was nothing much to do over at the amusement park so I just though I'd swing by and see how you were doing. Maybe play a game with ya or somethin'."<br>"Boris." Pierce pressed, using his best stern face. Boris hunched his shoulders stubbornly, his tail beginning to twitch. When Pierce didn't let up he sighed, giving up.  
>"Alright fine, I was worried about you. You're kinda alone out here and if something were to happen no one would know until after the storm blew over and no one saw you for a couple of weeks." Boris looked genuinely concerned.<br>"Aw Boris!" Pierce wrapped his arms around Boris's neck and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for your concern, but I have Penelope with me. You didn't have to come all the way out here, but because you did you'll have to stay." Pierce pulled away and draped the extra blanket around Boris' shoulders.  
>"How about some hot chocolate and dry clothes? Although I'm not sure if I have anything that will actually fit you." Pierce tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment before scurrying off again. Boris watched him go with an amused smirk, his tail twitched slowly back and forth. Standing he worked his skirt and shorts off so now he was in only his underwear. Moving slowly, the cat stalked after the dormouse. Pierce had his back turned as he busily looked through a chest of clothing, and so he was blissfully, or not so blissfully, unaware of the impending danger. Before Pierce could have a chance to realize what was going to happen, Boris pounced on the mouse, wrapping his arms around the other's torso and pulling him close.<br>Pierce squeaked in terror and struggled to get free before his mind was able to catch up with the situation.  
>"Finding anything?" Boris asked, setting his head on Pierce's shoulder.<br>"Don't do that! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days." Pierce chided. It had been at least a year since he and Boris had started to date, and that only started at least half a year after he and Boris had started to be on friendlier terms. Because that had been what Alice had wanted, not that that really mattered anymore. Yet after all this time Pierce still had some difficulty letting go of the past tensions that seemed to be hard wired into him.  
>"Unfortunately I don't have any shirts that would actually fit you, but it's warm enough by the fire. I do have some shorts that you can wear though." Pierce held up a pair of light tan shorts. Only then did he realize how little Boris was actually wearing. Blushing he held the shorts to Boris and turned to go start some hot chocolate when Boris stopped him.<br>"Forget about the hot chocolate, let's just go sit by the fire." he whispered into the mouse's ear, making him freeze for a moment. Pierce said nothing as Boris tugged him over to the hearth and pulled him down to sit by his side. The fire crackled warmly, welcoming them with it's light and heat. Outside the wind continued to wail and thrash against the tree, making it creak in protest to the brutal treatment.  
>"So what have you been doing in here since the blizzard started?" Boris asked trying to begin a conversation.<br>Pierce shrugged, "Nothing really, I was talking to Penelope before you came."  
>"You two have gotten close since she first came." Boris observed.<br>"Uh-huh, it's kind of nice to have someone to talk to when you're not around." Pierce said as he snuggled into Boris' shoulder. The cat pulled the blanket to him and threw it around their backs, using that as an excuse to wrap his arm around the mouse's shoulders and pull him closer.  
>"I'm glad you have someone who will actually respond to what you say." Boris smiled teasingly. He was referring to the frog statue that sat in Pierce's kitchen. On more then one occasion Boris had caught the dormouse talking to the frog and responding to imagined replies. At first he pretended to have not noticed but as time went on he finally mentioned it to which Pierce had responded,<br>"He's not mean to me like most everyone else and he actually tolerates me unlike Ely-chan and Peta-chan."  
>After that Boris had tried to be around more often, but being a cat and all, he had to satisfy his feline urges. Like tormenting the card guards at the castle of hearts.<br>Coming back to reality, Boris remembered a small leafy surprise that he had tied to his tail. Careful not to jostle Pierce and alert him to what he was doing, Boris reached back and worked the band off. Despite his efforts Pierce noticed his movement and looked under the blanket, trying to see what he was doing.  
>"Oi, trying to sneak a peak? It's not time to open presents you know." Boris grinned mischievously, already having worked the band off.<br>"Wait, you got me something?" Pierce asked, not getting what Boris was implying.  
>"Something like that." Boris said. He dropped the blanket and moved himself to face Pierce who turned to face him curiously. "Close your eyes."<br>Pierce did so, though if he had his right eye open Boris would never know. Deciding it wasn't a big enough deal to check, he held up the leafy surprise above their heads and leaned forward.  
>"You can open your eyes now." he said, eyes sparkling. Pierce jumped a little in surprise when he saw how close Boris' face was to his. Confused he glanced around. Finding nothing he glanced up and saw a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. For a moment Pierce became even more confused, before he remembered when Alice had told him about Christmas traditions where she came from. She had also mentioned mistletoe and the goings on of people who were caught beneath it. Boris waited patiently as Pierce caught on to what was going on. Pierce's forehead bumped against Boris' as the mouse hesitated, suddenly unsure. It would be their first kiss, a first kiss shared between prey and predator.<br>Taking lead, Boris brought their lips together gently. It was little more then the brush of lips but it was enough to make Pierce feel unsteady weakness take a hold of his muscles. Leaning back in Boris kissed him again. Tentatively Pierce reached his hands up and twined his fingers into Boris' hair, deepening the kiss. Boris twitched his tail in slight surprise but accepted it as an okay to take things a step further. Wrapping an arm around Pierce's torso, Boris lowered him back onto the ground. The mouse shifted slightly but otherwise didn't protest. Breaking the kiss, Boris nibbled on the edge of Pierce's ear, making the mouse shiver. He almost didn't notice when Boris started to slide his jacket off. Pierce froze, his hands pulling Boris' head back.  
>"I don't know about this," he whispered, looking away from Boris to the fire. The cat leaned down, despite Pierce's hands, a kissed him on the forehead.<br>"It'll be alright." he murmured, "I won't let it hurt too much."  
>Pierce looked at him fearfully, his breathe picking up in speed, his clock beginning to tick faster. Breathing deeply the mouse closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Opening them again he looked Boris directly in the eye.<br>"You promise?" he asked to which Boris nodded his head.  
>"I promise. Hang on for a second, I'll be right back." Then Boris was gone. Pierce sat up to work his tie off, his fingers trembling nervously, and slid it off as well as his jacket. He took another deep breath, steadying his nerves, and calming his racing thoughts.<br>The sound of various items being shifted and moved drifted to where Pierce sat. Curious, he looked back to see what Boris was up to. He, however, was out of site, probably in the bathroom. Judging from the sounds of clinking glass and something falling with a thud, Pierce felt he could be sure that that was where he was.  
>"I wonder what he's looking for." Pierce murmured, half expecting Penelope to be there to answer him. Of course, she was nestled in on of her various nests, probably up on the landing.<br>Another minute or so passed by, and Pierce was starting to think he should go to investigate what Boris was doing when familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.  
>"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as Boris kissed his neck.<br>"Yep." was his only response. Figuring that he would find out what the mystery item was, Pierce attempted to turn, only to have Boris hold him closer. Pierce squirmed a little as he felt teeth brush against the nape of his neck, the motion raised goose bumps on his skin. Hands reached down to unbuckle his belt and lift his shirt while lips trailed butterfly kisses along his jaw from behind. Boris paused long enough to pull Pierce's shirt off before he turned the mouse around and laid him on his back once more. Pierce gave a small squeak as his chest was bared.  
>Boris propped himself up on one arm, leaving his other hand free to trail over Pierce's chest. Muscles clenched and relaxed in response to the gentle touches. Lowering himself back down, Boris captured Pierce's lips in a kiss. His tongue flicked out to brush the mouse's lips, asking for entrance, to which Pierce complied. Boris swirled his tongue around Pierce's, coaxing him into action. Finally he took the hint and pushed his tongue against the other's, starting a playful battle. Suddenly Boris pressed his hips into Pierce's groin, his need evident.<br>The mouse ran his hands along Boris' shoulders, following a faint scar down his back towards his tail, where Pierce paused to rub circles at the base of his tail. Boris arched his back, ass raising into the air, and purred. It was a fleeting sound, but it rumbled deeply in his chest.  
>Abandoning his tail, Pierce moved his hands down further, and managed to hook his thumbs in Boris under shorts. The cat didn't pause as Pierce lowered his shorts, instead he helped to work them off and tossed them to the side.<br>Pierce's own pants and under shorts weren't on for long after. He shivered as he was completely bared, not from the cold, the room was still quite room, but from anticipation of what was to come. There would be no going back, Pierce knew this, but he didn't care. Not anymore. He could trust Boris, this he also knew.  
>"Are you ready for this?" Boris asked, his voice strained, as he looked down at the flushed mouse beneath him. Pierce looked back with an unwavering eyes and nodded his head. He closed his eyes as Boris pushed himself back up, his body tensing in anticipation. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked at Boris.<br>He lowered himself back down over the mouse, positioning himself, as he moved, to settle between Pierce's thighs. His hard tip pressed against the mouse but didn't enter.  
>"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop." Boris leaned down and planted a comforting kiss on his belly, "Try to relax, it'll make it easier."<br>Pierce breathed in deeply, his breathe coming out in a pained gasped as Boris pushed himself in and stopped. He reached up to stroke Pierce's cheek as he pushed in a little further. Pierce squirmed painfully as Boris stretched him out, but he didn't ask him to stop. Instead he pressed his hands onto Boris' rump, silently encouraging him to continue. This time Boris didn't stop until his full length was buried within Pierce. He moaned and let his head fall forward into Pierce's belly. Pulling out, he slowly pushed himself back in. Pierce gasped, his legs drawing, toes starting to curl. Pain began to fade to pleasure as Boris picked up a slow, gentle pace.  
>A slow tension knotted in the mouse, a building desire that demanded release.<br>"Boris " Pierce breathed, arching his back and bucking his hips.  
>"Yes Pierce?" Boris asked, nipping at his jaw.<br>"Please faster " Pierce tipped his head and took a hold of Boris' lips as he began to thrust in faster. Suddenly Pierce felt pleasure explode within him as Boris hit his sweet spot and cried out, wrapping his legs around the cat's waist. The tension continued to build until if finally reached the point where Pierce thought he would burst.  
>Boris groaned as he released, bring Pierce over the edge with him. His mouth opened in a silent cry, his back arching, hot semen shot out in a short burst, covering their abdomens. Boris collapsed on his side, breathing heavily, and pulled Pierce closer to himself. Their bodies melded together perfectly.<br>"That was definitely worth the wait." Boris murmured, twining his tail around Pierce's. "You were planning this?" Pierce asked looking up at the cat. Boris shrugged,  
>"I've thought about it but I never actually planned it out. I never really thought things would actually get this far to be honest."<br>"Oh," satisfied, Piece snuggled into Boris chest, wrapping his arms around the man happily. Only then did he seem to notice the mess he had made between them. Pierce blushed furiously, "Would you "  
>"Would I what?" Boris pressed, leaning his head down to be level with Pierce's. "Would you like to take a bath with me?" Pierce asked, clearly embarrassed. Boris chuckled and stood, pulling Pierce up with him. Scooping him up into his arms he carried the mouse off towards the bathroom. "I thought you'd never ask."<p> 


End file.
